1. Field
Example embodiments relate generally to organic light emitting display devices. More particularly, embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to organic light emitting display devices having a reflective member.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display (FPD) device is widely used as a display device of an electronic device because the FPD device is lightweight and thin compared to a cathode-ray tube (CRT) display device. Typical examples of the FPD device are a liquid crystal display (LCD) device and an organic light emitting display (OLED) device. Compared to the LCD device, the OLED device has many advantages such as a higher luminance and a wider viewing angle. In addition, the OLED device can be made thinner because the OLED device does not require a backlight. In the OLED device, electrons and holes are injected into an organic thin layer through a cathode and an anode, and then recombined in the organic thin layer to generate excitons, thereby a light of a certain wavelength can be emitted.
Recently, a mirror OLED device capable of reflecting an image of an object (or target) that is disposed in the front of the OLED device by including a reflective region and a pixel region has been developed. In this case, since a reflective member is disposed in the front of the OLED device, a polarizer capable of blocking ultraviolet (UV) rays may not be used. Thus, an organic light emitting layer included in the OLED device may not be protected from the UV rays. In addition, a size of the reflective member may be manufactured less than a size of the organic light emitting layer because of a scattering phenomenon of light. Accordingly, an opening ratio of the OLED device may be decreased. Further, a metal layer preventing a diffraction of light may be added due to a diffraction phenomenon of light, and thus a transmissivity of the OLED device may be decreased.